Lost Lemons of the Ten Days of Akatsuki Christmas
by dead drifter
Summary: These are the lost lemons of the Christmas special. Yaoi SasoDei, KakuHidan, KisaIta. Christmas and booze fuse and become one great big lemon slice.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Lemons of Ten Days of Akatsuki Christmas**

**Chapter 1: Custom Attachments **

**----------**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything else. **

**Summary: Yaoi/ SasoDei. This is what happens when you mix alcohol with Pledge wipes. **

**Warning: YAOI LEMON/ GRAPHIC SEX/ PWP (****because the plot is in another story). ****I****f a graphic sex scene between a man and his puppet upsets you, don't read this.**

**A/N: This may not make sense if you haven't read "Ten Days of Akatsuki Christmas." Go read that first, because I said so. **

**Oh, and I've never written anything so graphic before, and I'm a girl, so I kind of just used other yaoi lemons I've read as reference, as well as my own imagination. If anything is…like wrong or impossible, I apologize. **

**Dedicated to my yaoi fan girl stalkers, who have helped me to realize that Yaoi is contagious. But don't try to give me a vaccine. I like being infected!**

----------

"Un? Danna…you smell like lemons, but…"

Deidara cupped Sasori's face, and the mouth on his palm licked the puppet's skin.

"But you taste like polished wood, un."

Sasori was lying besides Deidara in the puppet's bed, letting the blonde touch him and relishing in how much Pledge allowed him to feel. It was almost as if he were alive again.

But when Deidara's hand slid down to the waistband of his pants, Sasori grabbed the missing Rock nin's hands and pulled them away.

"_But Danna_!" Deidara whined, the mouths on his hands biting at Sasori to try to make him let go.

Sasori chuckled.

"I don't feel pain, Deidara…"

Deidara stopped struggling and stared at Sasori curiously.

"Under the mistletoe…you told me you can't feel _anything_. Is that true, hm?"

Sasori let go of Deidara's hands and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He ground his groin into Deidara, making the blonde gasp.

"I can feel _that_," Sasori said with a grin. Deidara frowned up at the puppet.

"Do you…uh…_have_ anything down there, hm?"

Sasori leaned in and kissed Deidara's lips lightly.

"Not at the moment…but I have attachments…."

Deidara's eyes widened.

"Attachments, un? What, like a vacuum?"

"You could say that…I'll be right back," Sasori said, sliding off of Deidara, much to his disappointment. Sasori went over to his dresser, felt around in his top drawer, and came back with a briefcase.

He set it on the nightstand, unlocked it and flipped it open. Deidara sat up, looking over at the various 'attachments' with interest. It looked like a bunch of dildos in various shapes, sizes, lengths and even textures.

"So, pick which one you want, alright?"

Deidara swallowed hard. _Pick which one he wanted?_

Sasori took off his pants while Deidara stared at his 'merchandise,' but as suspected, Deidara turned his attention to the stripping puppet instead.

"Holy shit, un! You really ARE just a doll, aren't you?"

Sasori's face fell.

"If you don't want to have sex, then I'll just take my attachments and the Pledge wipes with me and hide in the closet instead…."

Deidara shook his head.

"No, I'm a little drunk, but…I still want to do this…hm…"

The missing Rock nin selected the most natural looking one (there were some that had three heads on them, can you imagine?) and twirled it in his fingers.

He yelped in surprise when Sasori yanked it out of his hand. Deidara's mouth watered as he watched Sasori attach the rubber penis to his otherwise smooth groin area.

Deidara's erection was as hard as it could get now. He was just thinking about taking off his pants when Sasori pushed him onto his back, brushing away his long blond hair so he could nibble on his neck.

Sasori hooked his fingers into the waistband of Deidara's pants and tugged them down. He threw them off with a flourish and then gripped Deidara's boxers.

The puppet slid those off more carefully.

When Deidara was totally naked, Sasori smiled, eyes roving along the entire length of Deidara's body, from his golden braided hair to his perfectly manicured toes.

The missing Rock nin was blushing furiously, heart pounding in his ears. He wondered if Sasori could hear it.

"For a boy, you are pretty, you know," Sasori murmured as he curled his fingers around Deidara's member. The blond inhaled sharply and rolled his hips upwards.

"I could say the same about you, un," Deidara responded, his hands licking every bit of Sasori he could reach.

The puppet leaned in for another kiss, and this time he pushed his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and explored. Deidara thought his mouth tasted rather like fake lemons, but it was pleasant enough. And much wetter than Deidara had expected.

Sasori pulled his lips away and slid his fingers across Deidara's lips. Deidara pulled one into his mouth, sucking on it as Sasori slowly stroked him down below. Sasori put two more fingers into Deidara's mouth, and when they were nice and slick, he pulled them out.

Deidara gasped when Sasori enclosed his mouth around the head of Deidara's member while sliding his slick fingers into Deidara's entrance.

Sasori began pumping his head up and down, lightly grating his teeth along Deidara's shaft while thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Deidara writhed helplessly, moaning and grunting softly from his partner's ministrations.

Just when he was about to explode, Sasori cupped the tip of Deidara's penis with his hand, so that he spilled his seed all over the puppet's palm instead.

While Deidara shuddered and gripped his hair in complete ecstasy, Sasori used his slick hand to coat his 'attachment.'

When Deidara had mostly recovered, Sasori gripped his partner's legs and slid himself slowly into Deidara's entrance. He slid all the way in, watching Deidara's face carefully.

The missing Rock nin's hands were loose at his sides, palms up, the mouths on them drooling.

Hell, Deidara's normal mouth was drooling too. Sasori didn't care in the slightest. He began to thrust in and out of his partner, leaning in for a very wet, messy kiss that mimicked the sex going on down below.

Sasori started to stroke Deidara again in time to his thrusts. Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori, gasping for his Danna.

Danna…_faster_!

Danna…_harder_!

Danna…_more_!

----------

The puppet worked his partner into a frenzy, and when Deidara finally passed out (after several orgasms), Sasori (who couldn't really have orgasms or feel the need to sleep after sex) crept away to wash himself off and then head back downstairs to see if he could find any more Pledge…

----------

A/N2: I'm going to go sacrifice a hundred goats to Jashin now...I feel so perverted!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Lemons of Ten Days of Akatsuki Christmas**

**Chapter 2: Yes, Hidan, You ARE Gay**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything else. **

**Summary: Yaoi/ KakuHidan. This is a missing scene cut from "Ten Days of Akatsuki Christmas." It follows Kakuzu and Hidan, from their argument on the loveseat to the point when Kakuzu beheads his partner and leaves to find more booze. **

**Warning: YAOI LEMON, ****VIOLENCE, SWEARING. ****I****f graphic sex between an old man and a priest upsets you, don't read this. Seriously. **

**A/N: This may not make sense if you haven't read "Ten Days of Akatsuki Christmas." Go read that first, because I said so. **

**Jashin, help me!**

* * *

Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing on the love seat, the topic being the severing of Hidan's head.

"Don't worry, Hidan…this'll only hurt a lot…"

"Fuck you, asshole!" Hidan howled, pushing away from the old man. He wished he had his scythe, but it was upstairs, tucked underneath his bed.

Kakuzu started wrapping threads around Hidan's arms and legs, holding him still. The old man positioned a cluster of pointed threads over the priest's neck, but Hidan managed to move just enough that when the threads shot at him, they grazed his skin instead of chopping his head off.

Still, it was deep enough to spray blood all over the place.

_"Mother fuck_!" Hidan screamed, struggling against Kakuzu's strong grip. Kakuzu actually laughed and let the priest loose.

Hidan flicked Kakuzu off as he ran up the stairs, and after taking another swig of his beer, Kakuzu followed, threads whirling about him.

----------

"Don't you fucking touch me, or I'll chop _your_ head off!"

"Yeah yeah…go ahead and try, dumbass," Kakuzu growled.

Hidan hurled his scythe through the air, and amazingly, he managed to graze Kakuzu's cheek. The old man was drunk, and his reflexes just weren't as good as they usually were.

Kakuzu put a hand to his cut, watching curiously as Hidan pulled his scythe back and lifted the blade to his lips.

He licked Kakuzu's blood off of the sharp metal, grinning.

"You're fucked, old timer," Hidan snarled, sliding his feet on the floor, quickly making the seal that would enable his 'curse' to take effect.

Kakuzu swallowed hard.

"Oh…shit…" Kakuzu muttered. Hidan's body changed into what Deidara called "Skeletor," and then without preamble, he stabbed himself in the leg.

Kakuzu fell to the ground, clutching at his thigh in agony.

"You should get drunk more often, shit head, this is a nice change of pace…"

"You're forgetting that I know your secrets," Kakuzu growled, detaching his arms and using them to push Hidan out of his circle of blood.

Hidan slashed at Kakuzu's arms, but was hit full force with Kakuzu's body. The old man pushed Hidan onto his bed, his hands pulled the weapon out of his partner's hands and threw it across the room.

"Now…I have a gift for you…" Kakuzu said. Hidan was once again bound by Kakuzu's threads, and cursed and struggled as Kakuzu slipped a thread into his pocket, pulling out the most vile thing Hidan had ever seen.

It was a small sprig of mistletoe, and Kakuzu dangled it over Hidan's head.

"I know you liked that kiss we had the other day…if Kisame hadn't walked in on us, I think you would have been more responsive…"

Hidan was seething.

"Go to hell, you delusional fucking alcoholic! Just because _you're_ a fruitcake—"

Kakuzu silenced Hidan with his mouth. Hidan turned his head to the side, but Kakuzu cupped his face in his hands and forced Hidan to look at him.

"Quit with your bullshit. No one's buying it," Kakuzu growled.

"I don't care, I'm telling you, I don't want to fuck you!"

"We'll see about that…" Kakuzu murmured into Hidan's neck. He sat up on Hidan's thighs (with a wince of pain from the stab wound in his own leg) and cupped his groin. Hidan tensed and cursed.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, scumbag!"

Hidan suddenly flushed and Kakuzu chuckled.

"I told you it was bullshit," Kakuzu growled, feeling Hidan's body start to harden.

"F…fuck you! I'm just…it…let me go already, you overgrown fairy!"

Kakuzu instead slipped his hand into Hidan's pants and wrapped it around his member, causing him to gasp and jerk.

"Son of a bitch…" Hidan snarled. Kakuzu grinned and pulled Hidan's penis out of his pants and began to stroke him.

Hidan started to pant insults instead of spit them out, closing his eyes.

"Greedy…mother fucking bastard…"

"Cock sucking…ah…son of a whore…."

"Hey hey hey!" Hidan suddenly howled, "I wasn't giving you an order!"

Indeed, Kakuzu was…sucking Hidan's cock, and the self proclaimed homophobe was bucking his hips and moaning.

"Ah…fucking…fucking bastard…Kuzu…Oh, _Kakuzu_…"

"Ka…oh, _God_, Kakuzu!"

Hidan came into Kakuzu's mouth, and the missing Falls nin swallowed.

While Hidan was half delirious, Kakuzu quickly took off Hidan's pants and stripped off his own clothes as well.

"Fucking let me go already…" Hidan growled when he had his wits about him.

"I'll let you loose if you kiss me."

Kakuzu crawled on top of Hidan and rubbed his groin against Hidan's. The priest gasped.

"N-no…go fuck yourself, dick head! I'm not gay! Get off of me!"

"Hidan…you were gasping my name…"

The priest's face went slack, his pink eyes widening.

"_The hell I was_…"

Kakuzu flicked his tongue at Hidan's earlobe.

"Yes…you _were_…" he whispered into the priest's ear.

"Aw…_fuck_ it," Hidan spat, turning his head and meeting Kakuzu's lips. When Kakuzu slid his strange tongue into Hidan's mouth, Hidan bit down hard on it, drawing blood.

The kiss was wet and bloody, just the way Hidan liked it. Kakuzu broke away first to catch his breath.

As promised, Kakuzu slid his threads off of Hidan's limbs, but the priest still tried to get away.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't had my fun yet…" Kakuzu growled, grabbing the smaller man and flipping him over.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hidan yelped, flicking his eyes over to his scythe, sitting uselessly across the room.

"This'll only hurt a lot," Kakuzu murmured in to Hidan's back, and without further ado, he plunged painfully into the priest.

"HAIL MARY MOTHER OF GOD!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu froze while still inside the man beneath him.

"What the hell? Are you a closet _Christian_, too?"

"F…fuck you…" Hidan hissed, gripping the comforter and gritting his teeth.

"No….I'm fucking _you_," Kakuzu replied with a smirk, and started thrusting in and out.

----------

When Kakuzu had his 'fun,' he pulled out of Hidan and got up, padding over to the closet to fetch his bathrobe. He grabbed Hidan's too, and threw it on the bed.

The priest was lying on his belly, biting at his pillow, eyes watering.

"What is wrong with you? Shoving your shit up my ass like that…I won't be able to walk for a fucking _week_…"

Kakuzu slid his robe on and sighed heavily. Hidan was only pleasant to listen to when he was panting your name. Otherwise…his bitching drove the old man up the wall. He needed another drink. _Soon_.

"Quit your bitching and get up. We're going to go take a shower."

"No. I think I'll just lay here until New Year's…"

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan, slung him over his shoulder, and carried him naked out of the room and into the bathroom.

Hidan really was too sore to walk (which made Kakuzu's two hearts in his body at that moment swell with pride), so Kakuzu sort of held him up as he washed him clean.

Kakuzu laid Hidan down in the bathtub while he washed himself. Hidan sort of dozed off, muttering curses sleepily and wincing when he shifted.

The old man suddenly smirked down at his partner.

"Hey…weren't we supposed to be practicing stiches?"

Hidan woke with a start.

"Oh, hell no! I told you that was just the booze talking, I don't want you to chop my head off so you can…"

Too late. With a single blow with his threads, Kakuzu sliced Hidan's head clean off, blood mixing with the water as it swirled down the drain.

----------

"It's one thing to fuck a guy up the ass…but to fuck a guy up the ass…and then decapitate him afterwards…that's just plain _evil_, man."

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor. You can't feel your sore ass right now, can you?"

Hidan blinked. Then he blinked again.

"I've fucking HAD it! Sew my head back on so I can kick your fucking ass!"

"No…I'd rather go get another drink first…"

The old man started heading for the door.

"Hey, Kakuzu?"

"Yeah?"

Kakuzu, who'd reached the door, paused with his hand on the doorknob. He turned his head just enough to see Hidan's detached head sitting on his bed (which was really messed up for several reasons, all of them naughty) and grinned.

Hidan's face contorted into rage. If his body was able to, it'd be flicking his partner off right now. But alas, his body was currently in the bathtub, freshly washed from…sewing lessons…

"You're an asshole."

Kakuzu faced the door and opened it.

"I know."

The old man left his decapitated partner in the bedroom to contemplate whether or not he could roll off the bed without suffering a concussion.

----------

**A/N2: Um…yeah…I tried to sync this up nicely with the main story ("Ten Days of Akatsuki Christmas") but I think it kind of got a little screwed up, probably because I didn't write this lemon until AFTER I finished chapter 10 of TDoAC. But oh well. **

**Next chapter is HET KisaKonan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Lemons of Ten Days of Akatsuki Christmas**

**Chapter 3: Water Aerobics **

**--------------------**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything else. **

**Summary: Lemon/ Yaoi KisaIta. Why? Because I felt like it. Kisame is a good boy. Itachi is a very, very bad boy. Konan is knocked out. **

**Warning: GRAPHIC SEX. ****If a graphic sex scene involving a weasel and his shark upsets you, don't read this. **

**A/N: This may not make sense if you haven't read "Ten Days of Akatsuki Christmas." Go read that first, because I said so. **

**I decided against the actual het lemon (KisaKonan), and made a yaoi lemon (KisaIta) instead. Are you happy now? (Pokes Kikyo Uchiha in the forehead). Though this is a weird kind of situation I've put the characters in…heh…and the roles you usually see for this pair are reversed. Isn't that fun?**

**I searched around and found some good sites for help with writing yaoi, so I hope I've improved a bit. **

---------------------

Kisame wasn't real clear on how he ended up sitting in the Jacuzzi bathtub with Konan, a bucket of day old friend chicken floating in the water between them.

But it was pretty nice. Food and sex went together for Kisame like bread and butter. Or beans and cornbread. Or…Kisame and Itachi. (Wait…what?)

Konan suddenly hopped onto Kisame's lap, tearing at a drumstick with her teeth. She chewed noisily and threw the rest of the chicken leg across the room. It fell into the toilet with a PLOP!

When Konan tried to kiss the shark, he jerked his head away. She had crumbs all over her mouth, and that was a real turn off for the shark.

He rechecked his theory about food and sex going together. How about only dessert foods, like fruit and whipped cream, go with sex.

Kentucky Fried Chicken? Nope.

"Er…can you wipe off your mouth?" Kisame asked in what he hoped was a kindly manner.

Konan scowled.

"What, do I gross _you_ out, you great big ugly ogre shark? _Huh_? I'm the one who let you up here, you said you've always wanted to try out the Jacuzzi tub, and you're going to sit here and insult _me_, your _host_?"

"Er…I didn't mean it like that!"

Kisame was getting rather hard with a woman sitting on his lap, flailing around and screaming in his face. He wondered if she'd mind if he eased her onto him. Probably.

"If you're going to be a little baby about it, you can get the hell out! I'll sic Pein on you, all six of him, and they'll beat your ass to a bloody pulp!"

"Hey…ow.._stop it_!" Kisame said as Konan started to bombard him with paper cut bitch slaps.

The drunk woman continued to fight him until Kisame decided he had no choice. He curled his hand into a fist and struck Konan hard on the top of the head.

"_Sumbitch_," Konan sighed, and slumped against the shark man's body.

Before any naughty thoughts about banging an unconscious chick could properly form in his head, the bathroom door banged open, and Itachi stood there, sweeping his cold red eyes about the room and settling them on the shark and the paper doll in the tub.

Despite the banana peel still perched atop his head, Itachi looked threatening. Kisame pushed Konan off of him.

"This isn't what it looks like!" he gasped, looking around for a towel.

As if in answer for his prayers, a towel suddenly landed on his head.

"Thanks," Kisame mumbled, holding it before him so that Itachi didn't see much and rising to his feet slowly.

Itachi was suddenly right next to him.

"The towel's not for you."

Kisame tensed.

"What do you mean?" Kisame whispered.

Itachi sighed as if he were trying to have an intelligent conversation with Tobi and failing miserably and pointed at Konan.

"It's for her, isn't it?" Kisame said, finally catching on.

Blushing blue, the naked shark dragged Konan out of the tub, closed the toilet seat, set her on it, and draped the towel over her.

When Kisame turned around, Itachi was sitting naked in the bathtub, tossing the banana peel over his shoulder. The bucket of chicken met the same fate. Kisame swallowed hard and simply stared.

Itachi glanced over at Kisame and his lips curved upwards in what may be just a half ass smile to some, but on Itachi, it was a naughty little grin.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked uncertainly. He chanced a glance back at the passed out kunoichi on the toilet.

"Don't mind the woman. Come here," Itachi said softly, curling his finger for added effect.

Kisame cautiously stepped over to the tub, terribly aware of his erection and Itachi's piercing eyes on him.

The shark nin didn't get in the tub, however. He sat at the edge instead, as far away from Itachi as he could get.

"Get in," Itachi said, this time there was more of a command to his tone. Kisame learned years ago to listen to his younger companion, because if he didn't…well let's just say that bad things would happen.

Kisame slid into the tub and couldn't help but stare at what was underneath the churning water.

The bubbles camouflaged the details, but it was enough just to know that Itachi was NOT wearing anything under the water.

"I was knocked out by a plant man with a dual personality. You weren't there."

_You weren't there…_holy shit…Itachi was pissed that he had been too busy sucking face with Konan to realize his partner needed rescuing.

"Er…I'm sorry, Itachi-san! I didn't—"

"No matter. I'll excuse the mistake, it being a holiday and all."

Kisame let out a sigh of relief. And then gasped when Itachi lightly brushed his hand against his thigh.

"Do you see it, Kisame?" Itachi murmured, rising to his knees, the water barely coming up to his navel.

"No…" Kisame said, though he wished he did.

"No, moron…up there…" Itachi said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kisame followed Itachi's gaze to the ceiling, where there was that dreaded plant, mistletoe, hanging from the light.

"Did you enjoy kissing Hidan?" Itachi suddenly asked, sliding closer to Kisame and craning his neck to look up at the shark man.

Kisame stared into Itachi's eyes, something most people try to avoid when dealing with an Uchiha, and grinned.

"I did. But I don't think _he_ liked it much."

Itachi crept into Kisame's lap, their cocks brushing up against each other. Itachi gasped and ran his lips lightly over Kisame's gills, poking his tongue out to gently lick them.

"If you kiss me…I will like it _very_ much."

Kisame draped his arms around Itachi, sliding his fingertips loosely over the Uchiha's smooth back. Itachi continued lightly kissing and lapping at Kisame's skin, moving his tongue gradually over to his mouth.

Itachi slid his tongue across Kisame's lower lip, and Kisame opened his mouth to allow him entrance. Itachi immediately ran his tongue across the shark nin's sharp teeth.

He cut his tongue, and the scent of Itachi's blood excited Kisame more. He flicked out his own tongue to taste the blood in Itachi's mouth, sucking on the slippery muscle. Itachi's lips curved into a smile as Kisame's attempts intensified.

The kiss gradually became more heated, the messy tongue wrestling eventually causing blood to slip out of Itachi's mouth and dribble down his chin.

Kisame broke the kiss to lick the blood away, nipping lightly with his lips down Itachi's neck while his hands slid down lower to squeeze Itachi's ass. Itachi gasped and responded by squeezing the base of Kisame's member.

"Ita…Itachi-san…" Kisame gasped.

"Kisame?" Itachi murmured, sliding his hand up and down Kisame's shaft, quickly working the shark man into a frenzy.

The larger man was rendered totally helpless by Itachi's fast hands, but just when he was nearly at his limit, Itachi stopped.

Kisame looked curiously at his partner, who was definitely grinning now. Usually a grinning Itachi was an ill omen.

"What…?" Kisame stammered before Itachi grabbed him and flipped him around so that he faced away from him. Water sloshed around the tub from the sudden movement, some spilling out of the edge to splatter onto the floor.

Itachi slid his hands down Kisame's backside, grazing the tips of his fingers dangerously close to his rear entrance.

"Itachi-san…" Kisame moaned, leaning his head over the edge of the tub.

Itachi poked a single finger just inside Kisame's entrance and he leaned in close to Kisame, biting none too gently at Kisame's spine.

The shark nin shuddered.

Itachi pressed his lips to the bite mark.

"Just relax."

Kisame chuckled.

"It's hard to relax when you're driving me mad."

"Ah…" is all Itachi would utter at that. He removed his finger from Kisame's bottom and reached over to grab a bottle of hair conditioner from the rim of the tub. He squirted a generous amount into his hand and slid it under the water to coat himself.

He rubbed some on Kisame's awaiting entrance as well.

"Do you trust me?" Itachi asked quietly as he set the bottle back.

"Just do it," Kisame whispered, and exhaled slowly as Itachi slid carefully into his partner.

Itachi slid all the way out, then back in again, listening intently to Kisame's deep breathing.

Itachi gradually picked up the pace, reaching around to pump his hand around Kisame as he fucked him.

Water sloshed around them, their panting echoing in the spacious bathroom.

Itachi didn't utter another word, but Kisame grunted Itachi's name as if he were reciting a prayer.

The shark came first, spraying into the water, and Itachi could no longer keep a steady rhythm, thrusting erratically and coming a few minutes later inside Kisame.

Itachi pulled out of the shark nin and stood up, stepping out of the tub.

"Do you want to go back to the bedroom?" Itachi asked while he slid his cloak over his wet body.

Kisame managed to roll back onto his behind, sitting in the water and looking up at Itachi with rather glazed eyes.

"Er…I'd rather stay in the water for a little while longer," Kisame said.

"Ah."

"It's not you, Itachi-san! It's…it's a shark thing."

Itachi nodded and left the room.

Kisame drifted off to sleep in the bubbling water, playing back the 'water aerobics' he'd just participated in with the cold heartless Itachi, of all people.

Konan snorted in her sleep, making Kisame jump. He'd forgotten she was there.

Creepy…

--------------------

**FIN!**

**A/N: Now that I wrote this, I realize that I DO like Itachi. **

**When he's with Kisame…XD**

**Damn it Yaoi fan girls, I'll never be able to go back to Het fics ever again! **

**What did you think of Itachi being the 'top' and Kisame being the 'bottom?'**

**I would think that Kisame PREFERS being in the water over anything else. I'm sure he really wanted to follow Itachi to their bedroom, but maybe he had to ponder his thoughts in the water for a while. **

**Or maybe I wanted to end this chapter already. I will write other stories with Yaoi and/ or lemon, if people squeal loudly enough for it!**


End file.
